villains_wikifandomcom-20200223-history
Akihiro Kurata
Professor Akihiro Kurata (simply known as Akihiro Kurata and ‘’’Belphemon’’’) is the main antagonist in the first half of Digimon Savers/Data Squad. One of the few human antagonists in the series, Kurata is a xenophobe who hates all Digimon and vows to destroy them, along with the Digital World itself. He is the first genuinely evil human villain in the franchise, whereas previous human antagonists always redeemed themselves, as well as arguably the most evil Digimon villain ever. He was voiced by Masami Kikuchi in the Japanese version, and by Brian Palermo in the English version. Personality Akihiro Kurata, although he is mostly evil and sadistic, he stays calm at times. He is mostly a coward because of his fear of Digimon, because he claims that they are a threat to humankind, he will do anything to destroy them at all costs. He is a skilled inventor, like he invented his own robotic army called Gizumons, which have the ability to permanently delete any Digimon, and their Digi-Eggs can be destroyed, too. He shows no remorse for his actions (unlike Mitsuo Yamaki for Digimon Tamers). He was also responsible for murdering Keenan’s foster mother, Frigimon. When Kurata fused himself with Belphemon, the full extent of his anger and bitterness were revealed, like he was very infuriated when Marcus Damon keeps foiling his evil plans, and will stop at nothing to destroy him. He also became more violent and destructive. Biography Past Kurata was once a member of the missing Dr. Spencer Daimon's exploration team, searching for the Criers lost son, Keenan, but soon became afraid of Digimon after some attack caused by the local inhabitants. Kurata later returned to the Digital World with several human minions and begun his reign of terror by destroying countless innocent Digimon with his own creations, the Gizumon, including Keenan Crier's (the mission's target) foster mother, Frigimon. Then Merukimon arrived on the scene and destroyed the Gizumons, and attacked Kurata, forcing the evil scientist to retreat back to the Real World. Joining the Data Squad Temporarily Some time after the incident, Kurata disguised his evil by organizing another expedition to the Digital World, right after Keenan's rescue by Marcus (Spencer's son), Thomas and Yoshino and their respective partners. Throughout the expedition, they defeat Merukimon's henchman, Gotsumon, and manage to reach his castle. True Colors When reaching the Infinity Ridge, Merukimon tells Marcus and other DATS members the shocking truth about Keenan’s tragic past, how he lost his foster mother, Frigimon, and how Kurata was the real enemy and is responsible for the massacre attack in the Digital World. After the horrible events from the past were revealed, Kurata took his revenge on Merukimon by sending a Gizumon AT and shot through his chest, wounding him. Marcus attempts to attack Kurata, but was blocked by Gizumon AT. Kurata threatened to prosecute the Data Squad members for treason if they challenged his story about Merukimon attacking him first. Marcus provokes to Kurata that he was a dirty coward, and he only wanted to destroy Digimon instead of dealing with them. Kurata Digivolved Gizumon AT into Gizumon XT. During the battle, Merukimon explains to Keenan that he doesn't hate all humans, not even Marcus. He sacrifices himself to severely damage Gizumon XT, and Merukimon in return, took a fatal blast at Gizumon XT, killing him, and also destroying his Digi-Egg. After learning about not to hate all humans, only with evil in their hearts, Keenan, infuriated by Merukimon’s death, took his revenge by Digivolving Falcomon into Crowmon for the first time and destroyed the first Gizumon XT, but Kurata managed to escape the the spot through a Digital Gate. When the Data Squad members returned to DATS headquarters, Director Hashima dismisses them as traitors and erases their memories and imprisoning their partner Digimon, allowing Kurata to take over DATS. After Marcus and the others recovered their memories and reunited their partner Digimon and defeated a Gizumon AT, Kurata destroyed DATS headquarters by blowing it up with a bomb and escaped to the Digital World. New Attack and Defeat Later, when the DATS were trying to stop Kurata from destroying peace in the Digital World, they encountered Kurata's henchmen, the Bio-Hybrids, a trio of human that each have the ability to Digivolve themselves into a Digimon. When Marcus and Keenan were about to take their revenge on Kurata, he opened up a huge Digital Gate to send ElDradimon to the Real World. When the DATS returned to the Real World, Kurata had another trick up his sleeve. After the Bio-Hybrids were defeated, he used a huge javelin and used his Gizumon XTs to invent the ultimate weapon, the Gizumon Javelin, and succeeded to destroy ElDradimon. He had just enough data to revive his own Digimon, Belphemon. Thomas was manipulated by Kurata to join forces with him in order to cure his sister, Relena, also while Thomas temporary betrayed the Data Squad while pretending to support Kurata. Kurata then used Belphemon as a remote control while battling the DATS team. When Thomas betrayed Kurata and destroyed the device. Upon his betrayal, Kurata became furious and decides to get revenge on Thomas by transforming himself into data and to merge with Belphemon to become his Rage Mode and control him better. While inside Belphemon, Kurata was still able to talk through Belphemon. During the battle with Kurata (while controlling Belphemon), his face emerged from his chest, more mutated and uglier than ever, getting in better control of Belphemon. Angry at Marcus for ruining his schemes, he rants about hating him for foiling his plans for becoming a world ruler. When Marcus tells Kurata off, stating that it was a lame reason to become a world ruler, he goes into a mental breakdown and Belphemon absorbed the city lights to make him grow and swallow some space devices, giving Belphemon a new power which can rip holes in the sky. During Belphemon's new attacks, Kurata continues ranting and raving at Marcus. Kurata tries to blast away Marcus at close range, but the attack was immediately stopped by MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, and Ravemon. Thinking that all hope is lost, Marcus begs to ShineGreymon to give him more power, and him and ShineGreymon shared their bond and newfound strength became the true Burst Mode. Kurata was terrified when Belphemon's attacks met his match for ShineGreymon's new Burst Mode form, and looks on in horror as ShineGreymon approaches him. Marcus then emerged from ShineGreymon's hand, and Kurata attempts to beg for mercy, but Marcus punched him right in the face, while ShineGreymon did the same punch at Belphemon's head. After Belphemon was defeated, Kurata reverts back to his human form, and was helplessly floating in the air. Refusing to admit defeat, Kurata opened up the gate to the Digital World, but it caused the real world to be in danger. Shocked at this, Kurata struggles and screams for help, but is pulled into the gap between the two worlds and is vaporized by a white light, killing the evil scientist for good. It was his own hatred that led to his demise. His Minions *Gizumons *Kouki (defeated by ShineGreymon in episode 33) *Nanami (defeated by MirageGaogamon in episode 31) *Ivan (defeated by Rosemon in episode 32) *Belphemon His Enemies DATS *Marcus Daimon *Thomas H. Norstein *Yoshino Fujeda *Keenan Others *Director Hashima (defeated in episode 36) Quotes Trivia *Analogman, the main antagonist of Digimon World, served as the basis for Kurata's character. *When Kurata was first introduced, he always sneezed whenever he got near Agumon, and always sneezed on him, pointing out his disgust for Digimon. *Mitsuo Yamaki from Digimon Tamers is similar to Kurata in the sense that he also believed that Digimon are a threat to peace. The major differences is that Yamaki eventually saw the error of his ways, and he was never as dangerous or insane as Kurata. *It is ironic that Kurata hates Digimon, given that he created an army man-made Digimon that can delete other Digimon permanently, altered three humans with Digimon DNA to turn them into Bio-Hybrids, and lastly revived and later fuse with an extremely powerful and evil Digimon to destroy the DATS. *Kurata shows signs of a sociopath, including high intelligence, lack of empathy, lack of remorse for hurting others and manipulative behavior; however, sociopaths tend to be fearless, whereas Kurata, by contrast, is greatly cowardly. *On WatchMojo.com, Kurata (along with Belphemon) were listed as #10. Navigation Category:Mad Scientist Category:Pure Evil Category:Leader Category:Anime Villains Category:Digimon Villains Category:Cowards Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Humanoid Category:Thor Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Usurpers Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Archenemy Category:Betrayed Antagonists Category:Conspirators Category:Non-Action Category:The Heavy Category:Sophisticated Antagonists Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Antagonists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderers Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Charismatic Antagonists Category:Outcast Category:Males Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brutes Category:Military Antagonists Category:Betrayed Category:Spoilers Category:Successful Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Game Changer Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Child Murderer Category:Traitors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased